Catching up with Memories
by edward's angels
Summary: Bella is a 35 year old vampire and mother of 16 year old twins. Bella hasn't seen the Cullens for 16 years. When they move back to Forks, the twins organise a birthday surprise for her. What or more importantly, who does it involve? What will it result in
1. Birthday Secret

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight-sadly **

**Hey everyone, this is out first FanFic so please be nice…set after Eclipse.**

Chapter 1: Birthday Secret

**Bella's POV:**

Today is my 35th birthday. However, as I am a vampire I still look 19. This day holds many painful memories for me. It is the sixteenth anniversary that celebrates the end of my transformation into a vampire. It is the day that my husband Edward left me, and it is the week that I found out I was pregnant with twins whilst a vampire…

At that moment I heard my sixteen year old twins Alicia (Alice or Ali for a nickname) and Zachary (or Zack for short) coming down the stairs, as usual, arguing. Although the little debate was being fought out in whispers, I could still hear every word they were saying as clear as day, thanks to my enhanced vampire hearing.

"_No we should tell her now!" Alicia said urgently._

"_Why now? Let it be a surprise," Zack retorted._

I took this as a chance to make myself known. "Let what be a surprise?" I questioned stepping out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Um, hi mum!" Alicia stated in a shaky voice.

"Happy birthday!" Zack said cheerily coming towards me with his arms open.

I walked into his embrace and squeezed him gently. "Thanks." I said softly.

After Alicia had given me a hug too, I stepped back with a small huff.

"Now, will anyone tell me what's going on around here? Over the past week you two have been acting really strange and…quiet."

No answer. I looked up to find them exchanging a glance. I raised my eyebrows.

"Right," I sighed, "you guys better start getting ready for school."

"Yeah, about that." Alicia said "Part of our 'surprise' is that you come to school for the rest of the term with us, acting as our older sister."

"What?! No, wait!" I said flustered "Wouldn't it be just a little weird if I hadn't been at school for two weeks and then I just show up?" I asked.

"Well, we put your name down when you enrolled us at the beginning of the year, and when we first went to reception to sign in, we kinda said you had your appendix removed and you were in hospital-"

"-and that you wouldn't be back until today" Alicia hurriedly finished off for her brother.

"So let me get this straight," I sighed. "I'm your older sister, who has supposedly been in hospital for two weeks because I have had my appendix taken out. Have I missed anything?"

**Not much but we hope you liked it so far. Review please- we promise it will get better soon ;)**

**Much love**

**Gabby & Krissy**


	2. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 2: Breakfast

**ALICIA'S POV:**

Thank god mum fell for it-this is going to be the best birthday surprise ever!

I hope she can't see through us though, me in particular- I wouldn't want to wreck it for her.

I'm so excited! This is going to be awesome…can't wait to see mum's reaction.

**ZACK'S POV:**

It really sucks not to be able to reads mums mind. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

It _looks _like she's falling for it…

So far so good.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I wonder what they're up to?? Oh my goodness, look how much Alicia and Zachary look like their father!!

Alicia with her wavy, bronze hair and vivid green eyes, and Zachary with his father's firm build and hair style. The way it casually falls over his right eye. Although, Zack looks more like me as he has chocolate brown hair and big eyes, also the fact that Zack has inherited my human clumsiness. The one mystery is Zachary's eye _color_- hazel. I have no idea how he came to have that color, but is definitely suits him.

It is almost too much to bear. They remind me so much of Edward, and yet they know nothing of him.

The only information they know about their father is that he was a vampire and he left me in the hope that I would be safer without him **(A/N Edward leaves Bella **_**again-all will be revealed soon enough**_.

I took a deep breath, although I didn't really need it.

"Um guys?" I said glancing at the clock. "You better get ready for school or we're going to be late".

"Oh!" they said in unison.

They both hurried off to get dressed while I, being dressed already, began to make them a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon.

When my children had come downstairs, they sat wordlessly at the table and began to eat. I silently walked toward the window and pulled back the curtain to see what the weather was like- knowing Forks it would be raining…yep, I was right. Rain and fog everywhere in sight.

When Ali and Zack had finished eating, I grabbed my car keys and we all piled into my Lexus and drove to school.

**Boring Chapter we know- Sorry **

**Review, please.**

**Thanks**

**Gabby & Krissy**


	3. Arriving

**All the amazing twilight character belong to Stephenie Meyer- Lucky women. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

Chapter 3: Arriving

We soon arrived in the car park, and although I had purposely muted the engine, we still received many points and stares by the students surrounding us.

"Is it always like this when you drive into school?" I asked Zack and Alicia over my shoulder.

"Um, yeah."

"Always." They said at the same time.

They turned to each other and smiled. Their smiles made my heart ache. They had his smile. The smile I have always loved, that he seemed to keep just for me.

Their crooked smiles faded as they climbed out of the car, being replaced by an expression of pure anger and disgust.

My motherly instincts instantly kicked in telling me something was wrong.

"What?" I said quietly.

"Ugh!" Alicia groaned "Do you _really_ want to know?"

**Cliffy! **

**Sorry the chapter wasn't that long.**

**Hang in there…**

**Gabby & Krissy**


	4. School Time

**WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT- OR EDWARD SADLY ******

Chapter 4: School Time

"It's worse than when you were first seen- and that's saying something." Jack said jokingly to Alicia.

"Huh! Look who's talking!"

"What?!" I said again, this time in frustration.

We had gotten out of the car but did not move from it's side as I was still waiting for an answer.

"Um, the thing is mum, because your, well, not human your _inhumanly beautiful_." Alicia said to me with a small smile

"Due to this" she continued "a lot of people are kind of attracted to you, and they tend to-"

"-Imagine disturbing things in their minds" I finished off for her nodding slowly, finally understanding.

"Exactly." Zack said "Especially the males. And trust us when we say, many of these peoples thoughts at the moment are VERY DISTURBING."

I nodded once and stood up straight as I had been leaning on the side of my Lexus. I put my car keys and mobile phone in my front pocket and then began walking towards the building that had a large sign that said 'Reception' on it. Of course, this did not go without more stares and whispered comments behind people's hands.

When I reached the building I opened the door and walked in, leaving Zack and Alicia outside to wait for me. I took a brief look around the room. There was a lamp in one corner giving the area a dim light. Next to it was a black leather lounge that sat opposite a door with the label principal on it. And at the far wall there was an oak desk with a filing cabinet next to it. Behind the desk was a kind-looking woman with shoulder length caramel hair and rosy cheeks.

I slowly approached the desk. Sensing my presence the women looked up from the files she was reading. Her gaze was locked on me. She looked absolutely mesmerized by my appearance. I smiled at her but this only seemed to dazzle her more. Now I really didn't know what to do…

"Um," I said quietly.

"Oh! Uh, how can I help you?" she said in a sing-song voice breaking out of her trance.

"My name is Isabella Swan. I've been off school for two weeks because I have recently had my appendix taken out." I said with a slight grimace.

"Yes, of course! You must be Alicia and Zachary's older sister. You're in your junior year- correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am that me." I said with a shy smile.

This time she smiled back at me.

"I'll just get you what you need." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as she stood and began sifting through the filing cabinet. When she had found what she was looking for, she handed me two sheets of paper. She explained to me that the top one was my timetable and the bottom one was a slip I had to get signed by all my teachers and bring it back at the end of the day.

Nothing has changed since I first came to Forks High School…nothing.

I walked into the locker room and saw that it was very crowded and boisterous but no sooner had I opened my locker had the crowd hushed and all eyes were on me. When I turned around they all quickly resumed their conversations, although any normal person would have been disturbed by this, I was unperturbed as this happened everywhere. I was just about to turn around when I saw someone I hadn't seen in 16 years. She was short, pixie-like and impossibly beautiful.

"Oh my God" I thought. "It couldn't possibly be..."


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight**

**OMG! WE WERE TOTALLY FREAKING OUT OVER YOUR REVIEWS- WE WERE OVER THE MOON!! THANKS TO ALL WHO SENT ONE IN…**

**Here's the next chapie…**

Chapter 5: Surprise

She wasn't completely facing me. She appeared to be talking to a talk fair haired boy with alabaster skin. I chose not to listen in on their conversation. Could it be them? Only one way to find out.

"Alice? Jasper?" I said a monotone above a whisper.

Their heads instantly turned toward the place my voice had come from. Then Alice- if it was her was staring me straight in the eye. The next thing that the girl did only confirmed that it _was _them. She seemed to realize who I was because a huge grin spread across her face and bound towards me yelling,

"Bella!"

At the sound of her yell the contents of the room turned to stare at us both, although Alice didn't seem to notice. She rapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hard hug.

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much!" She squealed.

"I've missed you too." I said with a laugh. The students in the room took this as a sign to start talking again.

"I can't I can't wait to take you shopping, and do your hair and makeup and tell you what's been going on and-"

"You haven't even been with her for five minutes and you're already killing her with your crazy talk."

I looked up into another familiar face, kind and smiling.

"Jasper." I breathed.

"Hi Bella, long time no see." He said putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a light squeeze.

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?"

They nodded simultaneously. There was this big goofy grin plastered on my face and I just couldn't seem to wipe it off.

**ALICE'S POV:**

"You haven't even been with her for five minutes and our already killing her with your crazy talk."

I looked up into the smiling face of jasper.

Bella and Jasper seemed to be talking and the only thing I caught was Bella saying she had been away for a while- so I nodded. But after that I didn't take much notice in what they were saying.

CRAZY TALK? NOW I WAS ANGRY!

Jasper seemed to read my emotions as he looked up, startled form the conversation he was having with bella.

"Uhhhh, Alice are you ok? You seem a little-"

"Angry?" my voice came out in a growl. "I wonder why Jasper. Crazy talk?! Is that a polite way of telling me that i'm mad or is it just a…" I struggled to find the right words.

"No! Alice honey, I never meant to offend you. I was just mucking around."

"Pfft! likely story. I mean when I have ever been-"

"- Alice calm down he didn't mean it." A soft voice informed me.

I looked up into a pair of smoldering eyes- Bella's dark eyes. Her pupils were like black holes with no end to the darkness.

She had dark shadows under her eyes and she looked really tired and drained. Her lips her pulled into a tight line, trying to resist…I knew this expression- she was thirsty.

I raised my hand slowly to touch her cheek- all my anger suddenly disappearing into thin air. I traced the bags under her eyes lightly with my thumb.

"You look so thirsty. I whispered.

She smiled timidly.

"Yeah. I've been really busy lately; I haven't had time to hunt."

"That's no excuse! You should at lesat _try _to find the time to-"

"Mum you left us outside in the cold and we had no clue where you went. We've been looking everywhere for…" the voice, that seemed to belong to a boy, trailed off. Bella's head shot up to look at the person talking.

It was a young man- tall and lanky with untamed chocolate hair and hazel eyes. His features were sharp and slender. 

Behind him stood a girl with wavy waist length bronze hair and flashing green eyes. S

he was tall and had a fine body.

They somehow reminded me of Edward…

The boy then seemed to notice that Bella was talking to someone.

"Oh, surprise." He said quietly.

As he said these words I then learnt that the pair must be the young brother and sister that organized Bella's appearance here today.

I glanced at Bella. Her expression was one of 100 shock.

"Surprise!" I chanted.

Then the warning bell rang signaling first period.

As we all shuffled in out own direction I turned my head and winked at the tall boy who was staring at me over his shoulder.

**Now we know Alice doesn't usually act like that but hey, it could happen!**

**We promise it'll get better soon.**

**Review!**

**IMPORTANT: DON'T BE COUNTING ON US TO UPDATE MUCH OVER THE NEXT 2 WEEKS OR SO. SORRY AS MUCH AS WE WANT TO WE'RE ON HOLIDAYS HAVING SO CALLED' FAMILY TIME'…UGH!! (LOL ;))**

**Much love **

**Krissy & Gabby**


	6. Reunion

All the guys and gals in twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, NOT US… 

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!! **

**We're back- did you miss us??**

**This is chapter 6. Not much but all the same enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Reunion 

**BELLA'S POV:**

I walked out of English class and into the hall where Alicia was waiting for me beside the door.

It was lunch period.

"Hey" I said

"Hi Bella."

I grimaced. I agreed to allow Zack and Alicia to call me by my first name at school. But it just didn't feel right.

We turned and began walking towards the cafeteria, not talking on the way.

We were almost there when I saw Zack turn the corner accompanied by another boy- his friend I assumed. I could hear them talking;

"Dude, you never told me had another HOT sister!"

A small smile played on my lips. All it would take was a flick of my hand from where I was standing and I'd be able to hit his big nose with the books he was holding. **(Bella can manipulate any living form or object into doing what she wants it to do)** But just then Zack spoke up.

"Yeah, well it slipped my mind- stay away from them." Then he turned and walked towards us.

When he reached us I smiled at him. " Thanks."

"Anytime." He said with a wink.

We entered the cafeteria and headed for the line. I put a bottle of water and an apple on my tray, even though I knew I wasn't going to eat them.

Then I somehow persuaded Zack and Ali to put something on their tray- they never eat. Sometimes I actually considered _paying_ them.

When we were finally free from the que, Zack turned to me;

"Sis, do you mind if we go sit with out friends? We'll come over to you in about 15 minutes."

"Sure," I said, "When have I ever stopped you?"

They thanked me and walked towards a small group of students who had been staring at us the whole time.

I watched as my 'brother and sister' greeted and high- 5'd their friends as they sat down.

I looked away, searching of the group of people _I _wanted to sit with.

And there they were. Not just Alice and Jasper, but as far as I could see Rosalie and Emmett were there too.

I mostly spotted them thanks to calling out to me and waving his arms in the air like some crazed maniac.

I shook my head and chuckled- they hadn't changed at all.

As I began walking toward them a knot suddenly evolved in my stomach.

_What if he was there?_

_What would I do?_

_What would I say?_

As I approached the table I realised that Edward was not there **(sorry guys. Not yet). **

I released a tense breath I didn't even notice I was holding.

When I finally got to the table I put my tray down and beamed at all of them.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett boomed.

He stood up and lumbered towards me, lifting my feet off the ground and pulling me into one of his bear hugs.

I laughed squeezing him back…HARD.

"Hey Emmett." When he had put me back on my own two feet, he turned grumbling towards the table rubbing his right shoulder.

I chuckled once more and turned to Rosalie who had stood up.

"Hi Rosalie." I said timidly.

What she did next surprised me more than ever.

She threw her arms around me and murmured;

"Hey. It's rose ok?"

Once she had disentangled her arms from around me I smiled and nodded to show her that I heard.

I sat down at the table acknowledging Alice and Jasper in the process.

"Where's Edward?" I questioned.

It wasn't a question I wanted to ask, but I needed to know.

They all exchanged uncomfortable expressions.

"He's…hunting. With a friend." Jasper said uncertainly.

"Oh, ok." I replied.

It was then that I realised it was time to tell them something I had been keeping from them for some time now…

"Listen I need to tell you guys something. Uhhhhh, I don't know how to say this…Zack and Alicia aren't really my brother and sister."

They all looked at me, exceptionally confused.

"Bella what do you mean?" Alice said quietly.

I took a deep breath. The nerves that had just passed hat returnee again. 

"Exactly that. Their _not my brother and sister. _Their my…"I paused not knowing how to go on. "They're my children."

They just stared at me looking dumbfounded.

"Wait you mean…Edward and you…how?" jasper asked confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I was conceived by a vampire whilst a human. And before you ask, yes I will confirm that Edward is their father."

We sat there in silence for a while, cautious of our surroundings, when Alice broke the silence.

"Uh, Bella? Another decade has passed and, um, Emmett and Rose are getting married _again. _We were wondering if you wanted to come to the wedding? You and the twins I mean?"

I looked. Her face bore no expression but her eyes shone with hope and excitement.

I smiled softly; "you really can't resist a party can you?"

"No!" she squealed, now bobbing up and down happily on the edge of her seat.

"Alice that was rhetorical." I said with a giggle. "Are you organising it?"

She didn't respond. She had stopped bouncing and was sitting back in her seat.

"Alice that _wasn't rhetorical_ you were _meant to answer it._" Rose said pointedly.

"Oh. Yes of course I'm planning it; we wouldn't let some tacky caterer do the job-eww!"

"Of course." I said. "One more question- is Edward going to be there?"

They all shifted in their seats awkwardly.

"No, we don't think so. He told us he couldn't come because he was going up to Alaska with a, uh, friend."

"ok." I said warily- who was this so called 'friend'? "I'll come."

"Oh Bella thankyou!" Alice cheered, clamping her hands together.

"Alice isn't it mywedding? Shouldn't _I _be the one thanking Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"oh." Alice said flatly

Rosalie turned to me with a wink and a cheeky smile.

"Thankyou Bella." She said seriously.

I nodded once; trying to hide my smile with my hand so Alice didn't get upset.

"Wait." Emmett cut in. "_your _wedding day? I thought this was-"but Rose cut him off with a hit on the back of his head, and one of her venomous death glares.

"typical." I muttered.

**We hope you guys liked it.**

**We know that this chapter was boring but it had to be included..**

**Bella and Edward meet soon, we promise!**

**We have heaps of hits but not many reviews- come on guys you can do better than this…**

**Thanks to anyone who has sent in a review, the've really helped and they make us really happy to know you are enjoying our story.**

**Section 7 up A.S.A.P**

**Until our next chapter…**

**Love and Light**

**KRISSY AND GABBY**


	7. Here Comes The Bride!

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**We felt bad that we hadn't updated in a while so to make up for it we decided to write and extra extra extra long chapter. ****We think you guys will really like it…;) **

Chapter 7: Here comes the Bride:

**BELLA'S POV:**

I ran down stairs- putting on my earrings in the process.

"Zack Alicia where are you?! We're going to be late to the wedding!" I called.

"We're in here!" I heard Zack's voice respond from the kitchen.

I rushed into the room ready to put them in place when I caught sight of Alicia.

She was wearing an Emerald green dress that just pass her knee made of silk with net lining the bottom. It had a V-neck and straps that came to a point in the centre of her shoulder. The dress was tight and flared out slightly when it reached her waist, in a baby doll type style.

Although the garment was reasonably short, it was elegant all the same. It hugged Alicia in all the right places and made her look older than she was. **(Picture in profile)**

I just couldn't believe that this was my baby girl.

Her beautiful hair fell lightly down her back in soft curls and her make up had been put on just right. But what captured me most were her eyes. The dress complimented her green eyes perfectly.

It made them sparkle and shine and at the same time gave the impression that they were the emerald oceans of s fantasy.

"You look…" I shook my head unable to find words to describe how she looked.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling.

I could only assume that she had read my thoughts and knew what I was going to say.

"Come here you." I said opening my arms for her.

She walked into my embrace and I kissed her head softly then wrapped my arms around her holding her tight.

"You're not little anymore are you?" I whispered.

She pulled away and laughed; "guess not, but I'll always be your little girl. I love you mum…we both do."

When she said that my heart filled with pride and love toward the boy and girl standing in front of me. They were my whole life I don't what I would do without them.

I smiled softly; looking at Zack who was wearing a dark pear of jeans with a beige shirt that highlighted his hazel eyes. The first to buttons of his top were open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing his pale skin. **(Picture in profile)**

"So grown up…" I sighed. "oh well, now that that moment's over lets grab what we need and get going."

We all hurried off in our separate directions.

I rushed to my room to look in my mirror.

I was wearing and ankle length dress that was a pale blue. The design also included a belt that shimmered like it was made of Mother- of- Pearl when I moved.

The insipid material was transparent so it was layered a few times over. Due to this, when the wind caught the material the layers would wave out in different directions.

The chest cut was rounded and off the centre came two wide straps that went over each of my shoulders.

Coming from under the belt was one, soft pleat. I had on silver stiletto heels-yes stiletto's- accompanied my silver jewelry.

My hair was up in a loose bun, and my fringe was tucked behind my ears. My make up was soft and yet striking at the same time and my earrings were simple diamond studs. The length of the dress and the high heels made me appear taller than I was. **(Picture of whole outfit- hair included, in profile)**

I looked myself over to make sure I looked reasonable and then turned to exit my room.

When downstairs I grabbed my silver handbag from the bench and walked out to my Lexus to wait for Ali and Zack.

I turned off the engine and pulled they keys out of the ignition.

I sigh opening my door and stepping out of the car.

We were here. This place holds so many memories for me- it felt weird being back after so many years.

I turned to Zack and Alicia and signaled for them to follow me.

I walked up to the door, slightly confused. Usually someone would have greeted me outside by now.

We had climbed the porch and were in front of the door. I raised my hand in a fist an knocked… No one came.

I tried again…Nothing.

I shrugged and I opened the door, stepping in quietly.

As far as I could see, the house hadn't changed.

The front door still opened up into the large family room.

The couches were the same, the television, and-I gasped The old grand piano was still there too.

I eagerly entered the room and stepped onto the platform which the piano stood on.

I caressed the instrument with my fingertips, remembering the countless moments I had spent with Edward in this very spot.

"Bella?" I heard my name being whispered behind me.

I turned, only to be greeted by Esme's kind face.

She looked at me, her eyes flicking between Zack Alicia and I.

"Bella? Is it really you?"

"yes." I said.

She rushed up towards me and gathered me into a motherly hug.

"Oh, Bella how have you been?"

She held me at arms length.

"You look beautiful. Edward's life crumbled after he left you, he couldn't stand it…I still don't think he can."

I smiled shyly.

"Sorry for intruding. It's just no one was answering the door and it was open s oi thought I'd…"

"Now don't be silly, what's mine is yours. Rose is having a fit, and you know what she's like when she starts yelling. I swear, she's biting of anyone's head who wants to help her. We haven't been able to hear anything over her she's that loud!"

I nodded. Come to think of it, I could hear someone yelling. I guess I was just stuck in my own world.

I hear stifled laughs from behind me. I turned around to look at Zack and Alicia who had their hands covering their mouths to muffle their laughter.

I raised my eyebrows in a silent question.

"Sorry Bella." Alicia giggled. "Their thoughts, _giggle_, are just so_, giggle, funny_!"

I sighed and shook my head. I began to walk into the next room when I realized that I hadn't introduced everyone.

It twisted around to face the other 3 people in the room.

"Oh, uh, Esme this is Zack and Alicia my, um, well my son and daughter. Zack, Ali this is Esme- Alice's mum."

As soon as I had said that Zack and Alicia were my children Esme's face lit up with joy and realization.

I shot her a quick gaze that told her not to say anything. She nodded once to show me that she understood.

She then turned to Zack and Alicia and pulled them both into a hug.

When we were done with the introductions i began walking toward the voices to see what all the fuss was about, the Esme Alicia and Zack right on my tail.

No sooner had I walked upstairs to the room that I remembered was Rosalie's, did I hear the shouting. Suddenly I remembered what Rosalie was like when she was having one of her temper tantrums, I paused wondering what I should do. I decided to brace myself and enter the room and when I was about to turn the doorknob it suddenly rotated and out popped Alice.

"Bella, how did I know you were going to show up today?" squealed Alice.

"Umm, first of all you invited me and second of all you're the one who's psychic," I said sarcastically.

"O silly Bella, you know I'm only joking. It's just because I'm in a good mood on account of the fact that everything is going according to plan," Alice said cheerfully.

I raised an eyebrow at this statement as I distinctly heard Rosalie shout the exact opposite a moment ago.

"Alice, what's going on here?" I said suspiciously.

"Bella, don't worry about a thing. This is all a part of my master plan!!"

At this point, Alice let out an evil laugh, which in her twinkly, high-pitched voice sounded utterly ridiculous.

We then walked into the room laughing, but I did not expect the wave of total hysteria that washed over me. I suddenly knew that everyone in the room had heard Alice and I and that the sudden rush of emotion was Jasper's doing. Before I could succumb to his power and start laughing uncontrollably, I quickly reflected it and it was now Jasper who was in hysterics.

I stared around the room and the people in it. There was Rosalie looking too inhumanly beautiful to be true and Emmett looking muscly as ever. There was Jasper, doubled over laughing and Alice, flustered, trying to calm him down. There were my twins Alicia and Zachary, both of whom remind me of their father day by day, looking around the room and probably listening to the occupant's thoughts. Then there was Esme, looking so motherlike and accepting towards her family and standing next to her was Carlisle, a man whom I hadn't seen in 16 years and whom I missed so terribly. I noticed that he wore an expression of shock upon his face and when I looked around the room again I saw everyone else but my twins wore it.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, what exactly did you just do?" Carlisle inquired.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you all about my powers," I replied.

"Powers, you mean you have more than one?" Alice and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Yeah, I do. The one you just witnessed is the ability to block and reflect any vampire's power." I answered. I saw everyone suddenly exchange shocked glances. Ignoring this I continued, "The second one is the ability to manipulate any 3D object, still or moving." I finished. I paused waiting for a reaction, but the reaction I received was not one I had anticipated.

"Oh my God, Bella you've got to be the coolest vampire ever!!" Emmett boomed. Everyone laughed at this statement, except for Rosalie who whacked Emmett on the back of the head and shot him one of her famous death glares. Emmett flinched and murmured "Sorry Rose." Rosalie let out a huff and then she remembered that today was her wedding day and that she was supposed to be shouting out everyone.

"Oh my God, Alice why didn't you remind me about the empty bridesmaid spot?!" Rosalie yelled.

"I didn't need to Rosalie, I took care of everything," Alice said calmly.

Rosalie turned to Alice, "What, explain?"

"I knew that your other bridesmaid wasn't going to show up so I invited Bella over in advance so she could fill in for her," Alice explained.

Rosalie turned to me, "So how about it Bella, would you like to be my bridesmaid?"

I pondered for a while on whether or not I should, when I came to a decision, "Of course I will. Rose, I would be honoured." Everyone started moving at that point, no doubt to get all the last minute things done. Alice came towards me and much as I hated it, it was time to play 'Beautify Bella'. I said a silent prayer to myself that I would make it out of the wedding unscathed. Alice took my hand and dragged me towards her room. Within 5 minutes, I was dressed, with my hair and makeup done.

The dress was unbelievably gorgeous. It was a dusty pink colour and made out of velour, so the material shone when I moved. It reminded me of velvet. If I ran my hand over the fabric the cloth would turn different shades of pink. The material felt rough like a peach and I could feel it moving underneath my hand.

The neck-line plunged down into a v-neck showing just a little of my chest and the dress stopped just below the knee. The straps were thick and tied in a knot in the centre. The garment was accompanied by a shawl that hung softly across my shoulders. It too was a pink color, however it was made of a silk not velour. Over the pink silk was a transparent material that was a mix between a salmon and cream colour.

Unlike the dress it felt incredibly cool and soft to the touch. I turned around in a circle looking myself up and down. It was if it was made for me. It fit like a glove and hugged me in all the right places, but knowing Alice, she always got it right.

The shoes were bronze stilettos that tied in a knot in the middle to complement the straps of the dress.

My earrings were pure crystal and when put in the light they shone like a thousand stars. My hair was still up, but it was now curled, with diamond pins in the bun. My make-up was a pale bronze that highlighted my topaz eyes.

I looked stunning, the girls had outdone themselves yet again. Alice stood there fanning herself.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so hot, the temperature has gone up," Alice giggled. I joined in the laughing, but we soon stopped as Rosalie yelled at us to hurry up and get out. We soon walked out, careful not to anger Rosalie anymore.

When we were almost at the bottom of the stairs, Alice suddenly stopped and her eyes glazed over. I recalled seeing her like this in the past and recognised that she was having a vision. After about 3 minutes she went back to normal and bolted to Rosalie.

Rosalie, looking alarmed said "What did you see?" Alice, sensing that I was watching and listening to their conversation, gave Rosalie a look which she must have understood because she nodded her head slightly.

I walked up to Alice, suddenly curious about the contents of her vision. "What did you see?" I asked. Alice didn't answer, she just shook her head and kept walking towards the back door.

Rosalie turned to me and gave me a soft smile and said "We should really go and line up at the door. Are you ready to walk down the aisle with me?"

"Sure I am Rose," I said. Rosalie turned around and walked to the door. I quickly followed suit and went to the door. The processional music was starting and I was adjusting my shawl, anxious to start walking.

It was almost my turn, when I heard a vaguely familiar voice say "Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I went through hell to get here." I spun around not wanting to believe he was here.

He looked the same; messy, bronze hair, good figure and the same smoldering topaz eyes I love…. love?

His eyes met mine and he suddenly went rigid. "Bella?" he breathed.

I couldn't respond, it was like my brain went numb. There he was, the love of my life. Well, he used to be. Is he?

**There you go, amazing huh? We are going to write another story and it's about the Cullens on school camp. It is going to be comedy. So review and tell us what you would like in it. REVIEW ******


	8. A Trip Down The Aisle

**Hey to all!**

**We figured u really liked the last chapter…??**

**More will be revealed in this one and the many more to come.**

**We can promise you Enola Nokomis that we will keep going with this story!**

Chapter 8: A 'trip' down the isle…

**BELLA'S POV:**

I quickly broke out of my trance, looking away and regaining my composure- struggling to contain my emotions, as not to allow anyone into my thoughts or feelings about his sudden appearance. **(A/N- I wrote that! I think that's a pretty damn good paragraph! xx Krissy)**

Jasper and Alice had already vanished through the double doors leaving an anxious Rosalie and an uncomfortable Carlisle behind Edward and me in the large kitchen.

It was quite obvious that Edward was to lead me down the isle.

Noticing the others absence, he briskly walked to my side and held his arm out for me, without another word.

I reluctantly looped my arm through his, just as the doors began to open.

I had not seen this man for sixteen years, and yet here he was by my side as if nothing had changed.

I was very aware of the many pairs of eyes staring straight at us. I took note that a majority of these eyes held confusion- people trying to figure out who I was.

I made sure to hold my smile as I let my eyes wander, to look anywhere but at the man standing next to me.

I took knowledge that Edward's gaze was constantly on me and I, feeling uncomfortable kept my eyes averted from him at all times.

I could only imagine the thoughts that were racing through his head at this very moment.

Feeling guilty I decided to risk a glance in his direction.

I turned my head and was instantly met by two shining gold eyes…and that was when I tripped.

I felt the air around me rush past and watched as the ground came closer to my face- losing my concentration.

The fall was not life risking, far from it, but it seemed to go forever, like everything had been put in slow motion, and for some unknown reason I felt no need to stop my descend.

I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and stop the impact with the ground.

Even though I was not facing him, I knew the person holding me was Edward.

His arms felt all too familiar laced around my torso and brought forth a sudden rush of memories.

Edward saving me from Tyler's car in the school car park.

Edward stopping my fall off the Cullen's front porch 16 years ago.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

_Bella you don't love him. GET. A. GRIP! _I told myself.

I felt his arms shift underneath me, as he turned me around to face him.

When I was in front of him I became conscious of his cool breath on my face and his bicep muscles flexing underneath me.

Most of all of how far away his lips were from mine.

My breath began to come in small gasps as I began to panic about what could or would happen next.

Sixteen years of being a vampire and I've never fallen once, so I choose now to do so?

WHY ME?

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it was her.

Bella. Not a dream. Not a fantasy, but really here, by my side.

Until now I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her.

Her long curly hair, which would usually fall in layers over her shoulders, besides the fact that she presently, had it up in a bun.

Her full luscious lips and thin frame.

The feeling of her body beside mine.

The only thing to have changed were her eyes, which were no longer brown but golden.

After I left her, my whole world caved in.

I locked myself in my room. Not talking to anyone. Not doing anything. Only coming out to hunt. My mind always on Bella.

It wasn't up until recently that I had done something to distract me- though it hadn't been working.

She was smiling but not looking at me, instead glancing at the other surrounding us, keeping her eyes distracted.

I on the other hand only had eyes for her.

_God she's beautiful _I thought.

Sixteen years have passed and my love for her remains unchanged, if anything it has become stronger.

At this precise moment Bella's head turned and her gaze met mine.

Unexpectedly she lost her balance and stumbled, falling forward.

For some peculiar reason she made no action to break her fall, so I rapidly reached towards her and held her around the waist, stopping her plummet towards the ground.

How I had longed to hold her in an embrace after all this time- it wasn't exactly how I had imagined it, but it'd have to do.

I shifted her weight between my arms whilst slowly turning her around to face me.

I looked her up and down. I would never have thought I would see her again.

How foolish I was to have left her.

Everyone had told me this, Esme, Alice even Rosalie. But I simply ignored them and their comments with a wave of my hand…

At last I had reached her eyes. I looked deeply into the golden pools, searching for any clue of what she was feeling, thinking, wishing…_anything_.

Out of the blue her breathing speed increased and she closed her eyes trying to regain her self-control.

Suddenly over the buzz of others thoughts, I heard a voice loud and clear.

_Oh, god, what's he going to do?!_

_Breathe Bella, breathe…YOU.DON'T.LOVE.HIM._

_Not anymore! Control yourself and stop acting immature…_

It startled me to be able to hear her thoughts, but what shocked me more was what she was _saying _in her mind.

_Does _she still love me?

I looked down at her once more. Her eyes were open and she had regained her serenity.

Knowing she was feeling uncomfortable I simply smiled weakly and brushed the hair out of her eyes before straightening myself, and resting her solidly on her own two feet.

By now, all eyes that hadn't been paying attention earlier _definitely _were. The music had stopped and everyone was standing up, trying to see what all the commotion was about.

Bella and I straightened ourselves and stood in our earlier position; her arm linked with mine.

Before long the bridal music had started again, and we were finishing our walk down the isle, Rosalie and Carlisle not far behind.

**ZACK'S POV:**

Who was this guy??

I hadn't seen him earlier, and yet he and my mother seemed to know each other.

Both of them together looked too picture perfect. As if they were made to be a couple.

I shook my head trying to clear these stupendous thoughts from my mind.

I had not seen mum since she disappeared with Alice to change into her bridesmaid clothing and when she stepped out of those double doors, I almost thought she was a completely different person.

The dress was very flamboyant and elegant. It fitted her well and looked amazing with her alabaster skin. Either way, it complimented her in many ways.

Halfway down the isle, she had tripped and the male standing next to her had caught her just before she made contact with the ground.

Currently, he had turned her around to face him and they were staring into each others eyes.

I didn't like this. I concentrated on hearing his thoughts;

_How I had longed to hold her in my embrace after so long._

_She's absolutely beautiful- hasn't changed at all._

_I was a fool to have left her…_

I stopped listening then. _I was a fool to have left her. _This man couldn't possibly be….no.

I looked over to Alicia who was seated next to me.

_Who is he? _She thought raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head: _I don't know, but something isn't right._

She nodded in agreement, turning her attention once more to my mother and the strange man, who had both straightened and were waiting for the music to begin again.

The cheerful melody soon started again and the bridal party proceeded down the isle.

_I don't know who he is. _I contemplated. _But I swear I'll find out…this is just too strange._

**EDWARD'S POV: **

The rest of the wedding ceremony went past in a blur.

My mind was constantly on Bella, and like earlier on, she refused to look at me.

Before I knew it, Bella and I were walking back up the isle and into the kitchen to wait for the reception to begin.

The after party was also going to be held in our backyard.

Due to this, the altar and seats were to be replaced by a dance floor and table settings.

Once inside Bella gently slid her arm from mine, gave me a quick smile and turned in the direction of the living room.

All the guests were to go home or to the Forks hotel whilst waiting for the reception to begin. The only people still here would be the Cullen family, bridal party and perhaps a few good friends who decide to stay.

**BELLA'S POV:**

We had made it through the kitchen doors and I couldn't stand it any longer- I had to get away.

I tenderly released my arm from Edward grasp, smiled at him and turned to leave the room.

The moment I entered the living room I was bombarded with questions from both Zack and Alicia.

"Who is he?"

"How do you know him?"

"He looks like he's in love with you."

Not wanting to hear all of their questions I zoned out, looking around to se who was in the room.

There were the Cullen's; a beaming Rosalie and Emmett now finally married… again, a now disconcerted Alice who was trying to organize the reception set-up, a content Esme and Carlisle, a quiet jasper sitting on the couch, and a now confused and lonely looking Edward who was standing in the kitchen doorway staring at me.

What's more there was also a group of people standing around the coffee table talking, but the one that caught my eye was a foreign looking strawberry blonde.

She had a reasonable figure, complete with high cheek bones and a cheery face.

However, what captured my attention was the way her eyes were glued on _my Edward_, love and longing showing in her expression.

Wait. _My _Edward?

I shook my head; I really needed to think about something else.

Zack and Ali's voices brought me back to the present.

"Mum are you even listening to us?"

"Mum?!"

"Mum…"

"MUM!!"

"BE.QUIET!" I yelled, holding my hands up in front of the faces, concentrating on their mouths and locking them closed.

Because of my sudden outburst, all conversation in the room had ceased and everyone was looking straight at me.

I sighed; Great!

Just. My. Luck.

**You like it????**

**Next chapter is reception, but we're not putting it up until we get at least 15 reviews…Muhahahaha0.- we're evil.**

**By the way guys, we want to start writing another story, a funny one about the Cullen's on school camp and all that jazz. If you have any ideas please let us know.**

**xoxo**

**G & K**

**Hey Krissy here!**

**Also, sorry we know this is long, I am working on my own story for MY account.**

**When I start posting it on the website I'll put the link on the top of the chapter and in our profile under favourites…I'd love for you guys to read it, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Much love,**

**Krissy.**


	9. Reception

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for all the reviews...**

**Just to let you know, we have a new poll in our profile that we really need your help on.**

**This chapter kicks of straight after the last one.**

**Cheers!**

**G & K.**

Chapter 9: Reception

I didn't know what to say, and I knew if I were still human I would be blushing a deep red.

Just as I opened my mouth to explain, a relieved looking Alice came skipping into the room.

"Ok everyone, outside is now ready! Music playing and seats to sit on. Please feel comfortable to file into the backyard in your own time." With that she turned on her heel and exited the room, a huge smile on her face.

Taking this as my chance to escape, I grasped both Zack and Alicia by their arms and bolted for the backyard.

Having told Zack and Alicia not to question anything that happened, I sat down at the bridal table, and watched as more guests slowly began to arrive.

Alice, being the angel she thought she was, continued to introduce various guests to me.

I swear, if I had to say; "hi, my name is Isabella Swan," one more time, I think I'll die.

I brushed my fringe behind my ears with my right hand watching Edward walk pass, his eyes widening as he saw the ring I was wearing.

Bringing my hand down from my face, I stopped and looked at my wedding ring.

Edward had left so suddenly that I never had a chance to give him his mothers ring back.

Knowing we no longer had a relationship, I kept the ring, however shifted it to the third finger of my _right _hand.

I'm not too sure why, but I just couldn't face the idea of keeping the ring in my jewelry box, never to be worn again.

Glancing over at Alice I saw her talking to yet another guest and pointing in my direction.

Not wanting to meet anyone else I stood up and walked over to Esme, who was also sitting by herself.

I sat down beside her smiling.

"Happy for your children?" I asked.

"Most of them…" as she said this her eyes flicked in Edward's direction.

I turned to look at him and instantly regretted doing so.

I saw the same strawberry blond, seated in his lap now kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Beside them I saw the contours of a little girl. By what I could see she also looked foreign. Their child? It was possible.

The adolescent had a small frame and long black hair. I couldn't see her accurately for the reason that she was standing in the shadows and not completely facing my direction.

Just as I was going to look away, Edward and the women parted and he caught my eye, an apologetic expression showing on his face.

I looked away and shook my head.

"Her name is Tanya." Esme sighed before standing up and walking towards Carlisle.

I continued to stare into space, thinking, before I sensed someone standing in front of me.

I looked up. Edward.

"Can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the now empty seat beside me.

I nodded once and turned my gaze on the strawberry blonde, _Tanya, _who was no doubt listening to every word he was saying to me.

She was staring at me and her expression said it all; _touch him and die._

"Bella please look at me. Say something." I heard Edwards voice from beside me.

I shook my head turning to face him.

"What do you want me to say Edward?"

"She speaks!" he said jokingly.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry listen to me. I should never have left you. It was stupid and selfish."

"Edward..." I said warningly.

"And I don't expect you to take me back, but I love you Bella. I always have and always will."

I was fighting an internal battle. Take him back and have another chance of happiness, or be strong and fight it out?

I sighed again, thinking… I wasn't going to give in, I had to be tough.

"Maybe if you had left me for the first time I'd take you back, but it's happened before and I trusted you, only to be crushed again." I said.

"Bella, I don't-" he started, but I cut him off ;

"What about your friend over there? Are you just going to leave her?"

"Bella…"

"Please Edward. Leave me be, at least until I figure thing out."

He nodded and we sat there in silence until.

"_Why does he look so much like us?" _I heard Alicia's voice from the other side of the room.

Startled, my head shot up. I saw my twins huddled together talking at the other end of the room.

Noticing I was looking at them, they stood up and began walking toward Edward and I.

When they reached us Alicia said;

"Mum, what exactly is going on?"

_Now what am I going to do?_

**EDWARD'S POV:**

She wouldn't take me back.

As much as I loved her, she didn't love me. Not anymore.

But I wasn't going to give her up that easily. I needed her, loved her, and I was going to convince her to trust me again.

Looking up at Bella I saw her glancing at something across the dance floor.

Following her gaze, I reached a very beautiful girl and handsome boy.

I watched as the boy and girl stood up on the other side of the room and began walking towards Bella and I.

When the reached us, the girl approached Bella and asked;

"Mum, what exactly is going on?"

There it was again; _mum._

I heard them refer to Bella as mum in the lounge room, but dismissed it as a pet name of sorts.

However now hearing it again I wasn't so sure.

_Mum. _Could Bella possible be their mother? But then who was the father?

Looking up at the teenagers I took in their appearance.

The girl was reasonably tall, and had a slim body. Her hair was waist length with a slight wave to it and was a bronze color. Her eyes…her eyes were green.

The color _my_ eyes were when _I_ was a human.

I shook my head turning to the boy.

He was around the same height as me, with soft hazel eyes and messy brown hair. He had a good build and a square jaw.

I noticed that his fists were clenched in anger. It seemed he had quite a temper.

This was just too much of a coincidence. I couldn't possibly be their father. It was impossible for vampires to have children…

Wasn't it?

**BELLA'S POV:**

Should I tell them?

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, Alice came zooming over squealing "I love this song!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor just as the song 'girls just wanna have fun' by Cindy Lauper began to play. **(A/N I figured that was the type of song Alice would like-Krissy)**

"Thanks for saving me." I breathed.

"Happy to." She said with a wink.

With that, we began to dance and sing along with the lyrics. Acting like maniacs but having the best of fun.

_I come home, in the morning light,_

_My mother says 'when you gonna live your life right?'_

_Oh mamma dear we're not the fortunate ones,_

_And girls they wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun!_

_The phone rings, in the middle of the night,_

_My father yells 'what ya gonna do with your life?'_

_Oh daddy dear you know your still number one,_

_But girls they wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls just wanna have-_

_That's all they really want,_

_Some fun,_

_When the working day is done,_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls they wanna have fun!_

'_Wanna have fun, girls, wanna have-'_

_Some boys take, a beautiful girl,_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world,_

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun,_

_Oh girls they wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls just wanna have-_

_That's all they really want,_

_Some fun,_

_When the working day is done,_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un._

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun!_

_Wanna have fun, girls, wanna have-_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_Girls! Girls just wanna have fu-un!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_Girls! girls just wanna have fun!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_Girls! Girls just wanna have fun!_

_When the working, _

_When the working day is done, _

_Oh, when the working day is done,_

_O, girls! Girls just wanna have fu-un._

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_They just wanna, they just wanna!_

_Oh girls! Girls just wanna have fu-un!_

_When the working, _

_When the working day is done, _

_Oh, when the working day is done,_

_O, girls! Girls just wanna have fu-un. _(REPEAT TILL FADE)

When the song was done, it morphed into a slower song. One that I recognized as my wedding song with Edward; 'My heart will go on' by Celine Dion. **(A/N-is that an ok song?)**

I stood their, feeling awkward amongst other couples, until I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned and was met by Edwards sparkling eyes.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing.

I let a small giggle escape, and not wanting to be rude I gratefully accepted his offer.

He held my right hand with his left and placed _his_ right hand on my waist, and I placed mine on his shoulder. Then we began to dance…

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us,_

_You have come to show you,_

_Go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on,_

_Once more, you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart and,_

_my heart will go on and on._

_Love can touch us one time,_

_And last for a lifetime,_

_And never let go till, _

_We're gone._

_Love was when I loved you,_

_One true time, I hold to,_

_In my life we'll always,_

_Go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on,_

_Once more, you open the door,_

_And you're here in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on._

_Mmmmmmm._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on,_

_We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on and on._

_Mmmmmmm._

Throughout the song our bodies gradually got closer and closer.

My hands moved to his neck, and his to my waist.

Then are faces were so close together I thought he was going to kiss me.

But thankfully he did no such thing.

When the song was over, neither of us moved.

We stayed in each others arms, simply thinking, until we hear someone clear their voice,

I pulled myself away from Edward, and saw Tanya standing in front of us, her hands on her hips.

"Eddie, where's _my _dance?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice.

Sighing I pulled away form him.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He lent forward, and kissed my cheek.

"It was my pleasure." He said, before turning to Tanya and dancing with her as the next song began.

I cocked my head to the side, looking at them.

For some reason Edward didn't seem fit in with her. It was as if he was in a different painting to what Tanya was in. As he lived in a different world. Tanya looked bright like modern art, where as looked more historical and out of place.

I turned on my heel walking towards Zack and Alicia.

When I reached them they both raised inquiring eyebrows at me.

Not wanting to talk, I simply shook my head.

They appeared to understand as they nodded and smiled.

Sighing, I looked around the room.

There was that little girl again. _Edward's _little girl.

Sensing my gaze, the child turned around to look at me.

Oh, it was only Jane from the Volturi. **(A/N- is that spelt right?)**

I shrugged, turning around.

Wait. Jane?!

What was _she _doing here?

**Well, well, well.**

**What's Jane doing at Rosalie's wedding???**

**We told you it'd get better.**

**Guys, we have 3237 hits and only 55 reviews!**

**Come on!! We really need to know what you think…**

**Review or no chapter 10- we mean it.**

**ANY IDEAS FOR OUR UPCOMING CAMP STORY??**

**Much love,**

**Gabby & Krissy's**


	10. Jane, Edward and Questions

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Twilight.**

**Hey to all!!**

**Krissy here. **

**Sorry the update took so long but it was my b'day on the 19****th**** of January so happy birthday to me… ;)**

**Also, my story is now posted.**

**it is also in our favorites. it's called 'Love me, Don't Hate me'**

**please read and review!**

**It's not much, but it will get better. I would really appreciate for you guys to read it.**

**xoxo**

**Krissy**

**WARNING!**

**The following chapter may contain large amounts of information so PAY ATTENTION!**

**G & K (lol)**

Chapter 10: Jane, Edward & Questions.

_Oh, it was only Jane from the Volturi. _

_I shrugged, turning around._

_Wait. Jane?!_

_What was she doing here?_

She continued to stare at me, her eyes like ice cold daggers that could pierce right through my heart.

Slowly she stood and began walking towards me, never breaking leaving my sight.

When she reached me her hard features instantly transformed into one of her innocent and angelic smiles.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, leaning forward and kissing each of cheeks in turn, "long time no see!"

I was so surprised by her actions that I didn't know what to say.

"Uh," I started uncertainly. Jane folded her hands neatly in front of herself and battered her eye lashes at me, waiting for me to continue. I shook my head. This _was not _Jane. She was hiding something, and I was going to find out what.

"Jane what…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me? Well you see after he left you Edward was so miserable and angry at himself that he didn't do anything. He didn't talk, listen to music, or play his piano- He only left his room to hunt. After a while he couldn't stand it any longer, and that's when he came to Voltera." She said all this is a sugary sweet voice, and by the end of the sentence I wanted to run for it.

This was completely and utterly NOT JANE.

"h-h-he did that?" I stuttered.

"yup." She nodded vigorously.

"Well, what else did he do?" I was more than aware of the fact that Zack and Alicia were seated right next to us, listening in on our conversation, no doubt wondering what was going on.

"He tried to get himself killed again and decided to reveal himself as a vampire. I was sent by Aro to stop him, and I luckily reached him just before he stepped out into the light. He put up a good fight, but I managed to get him to my master. Aro talked some sense into Edward and convinced him not to do anything irrational. Then he turned towards me and ordered me to return to forks _with_ Edward and watch over him to make sure he didn't get into any more trouble." She shrugged, "I've been here ever since."

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned. Edward was so affected by me not being with him, that he had tried to commit suicide? And what was with Jane? Why would she just go about telling me everything that had happened?

I heard her sigh and automatically looked up.

"I better go, I should be on post." She said. She reached for my upper arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before turning and walking back in the direction of her table.

I reached up and rubbed my head. This was all too complicated.

"Mum?" I heard Zack's voice from behind me. I turned around to face both him and his sister.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Please, we are seriously confused. What is going on? You have to tell us."

I cocked my head to the side and simply looked. He had his hand on Alicia's shoulder and they were both looking at me, their eyes bright and expectant.

I smiled at them. I couldn't keep it from them any longer. They were old enough. They deserved to know…to understand.

I walked toward them.

"I'll tell you.' I said. "But not here. We need to go somewhere a little more private."

They looked confused but nodded, and stood to follow me.

We walked inside and up the stairs. I continued to walk down the hall to Edwards's room, the room that used to be both his and mine.

I knocked to make sure that no one was inside, and when I got not response I opened the door and walked in, followed by Zack and Alicia. Whilst I held the door open, Zack and Alicia entered.

I gently shut the door and turned to face my children.

They simply looked at me and both said;" Answers. Now."

**Ohhhhhhhhh!**

**Bella's going to tell them, but will she tell them everything???**

**Guys, thank you so much for all your wonderful review…they really helped.**

**And on that happy note;**

**REVIEW! ;)**


	11. Answers

**Hi to all, krissy here…**

**I must say I am really heart broken, practically NO ONE has read my story. Sob. You guys are so cruel!**

**No just jokes, but seriously- I would really appreciate for you guys to read my story, especially if you are enjoying this one. It's in our favorites and it's called; 'Love me, don't hate me.'**

**Thanks a heap!**

**Krissy…**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE…ANYWAY, HERE IS CHAPTER 11. ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Answers

**BPOV**

I sighed. I knew I would have to tell them soon, "What do you want to know?" I asked.

Zack replied, "We want to know how you came to know him and his family and why you are so tense around him."

"So you basically want the entire story," I confirmed. Sure enough, they both nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Well, it all started when I moved to Forks as a junior 18 years ago, whilst I was still human. I lived with my father Charlie, who was the police chief at the time. On my first day of school, at lunchtime, I noticed a group of 5 inhumanly beautiful students who turned out to be the Cullen's. They sat at the table furthest away from everyone else. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. I soon found out that the two girls' names were Alice and Rosalie and the 3 boys' names were Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They all looked similar but at the same time different. I noticed that they each had deathly pale skin and dark purplish rings around their eyes. I asked the girl next to me, Jessica Stanley about them. When I mentioned their family the boy named Edward suddenly looked at me and stared. His stare was cold and hard, frustrated even. She told me that the Cullen's were all adopted by the young doctor Carlisle, and his wife Esme Cullen. She said that Jasper and Rosalie were twins and that the rest of the family were siblings too." I paused, weighing down the look on both their faces. By their facial expressions I could tell they wanted to hear more, so I continued.

"I was also informed that they were all couples. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett, leaving Edward single. Next period after lunch I had Biology. I walked into the class room and was told to sit next to one of the students… and who should that student be but Edward Cullen himself. The reason I was placed next to him was because the only free seat in the class room happened to be beside_ him_ of all people. Just my luck, huh? So I sat down, I had no other choice, but as soon as I did so I instantly regretted doing it. He slid his chair to the end of the desk and sat at the utmost edge of his seat, leaning as far away from me as possible. He was clenching his hands into fists so hard that the muscles in his arms stood out. When I looked at his face I saw that his irises were black as night and his expression was one of utter disgust, anger and hatred. He didn't say a word to me the entire class. I wondered what I had done to make him like this. The next day when I went to the cafeteria for lunch I searched for him but didn't find him. He didn't show up to school for a week and everyday he was gone I couldn't get my mind off him. Then he finally came back…"

"Come on mum, don't stop… Please I can tell it's about to get good." Alicia pleaded. I took a deep breath and started up again,

"That day… I first saw him at lunch and I noticed that he was back. I instantly prepared myself for the frightening glare he would give me. All too soon, the bell rang and I was forced to go to Biology. This time when I sat down he did not move as far away as he had last time and he also did not clench his fist to the point of bulging muscles either. When I turned away he tapped me and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." And I being thoroughly foolish at this point said, "Oh, are we talking now?" He didn't speak to me the rest of that lesson. I also observed that his eyes were now warm, butterscotch as opposed to the cold, black they were a week ago. I thought to myself and wondered how it was possible that his eyes could change color. I came to the conclusion that he was wearing contacts. "

"The next day it began to snow, and as I drove to school I noticed that my truck glided easily across the surface of the road. When I reached the school parking lot, I jumped out and went to inspect my tires. I saw that someone installed snow chains for me. Charlie. This was a silent but meaningful way of telling me he cares. As I straightened myself up, I heard a loud screeching sound behind me. I swiftly turned only to be greeted by the sight of a van spinning wildly out of control straight towards me. I looked around and saw Edward and the Cullens, four cars up next to his Volvo, looking at me in horror. The van was coming closer and I was too shocked to move and I readied myself for the impact. Just as I thought I was gone I suddenly felt two strong arms around me, pulling me out of harm's way, but the van didn't stop it was still spinning wildly and was headed for us. At the last second Edward quickly pushed me to the side and then stuck his hands out in front of him and pushed the van away, leaving a dent in the car door. Not prepared for him to push me, I hit my head on the concrete. I felt a sticky liquid running down my head, I realized in horror that it was blood. _My_ blood.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice called frantically beside me. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Edward, an expression of worry contorting his perfect features. I saw him exhale, a universal sign for relief. I tried to sit up, but he stopped me, gently pushing me back down. "Wha- How did you?" I stuttered, shaking my head. "You were over there. How did you get over here so fast?" he instantly switched to his poker face; "I don't know what you're talking about Bella, I was standing right next to you." "No you weren't. You were over by your Volvo." I tried to sit up, and this time he let me. The conversation continued on some what like this. However he kept on denying my arguments, telling me that I had hit my head hard and that I had it all mixed up." I stop and smiled shyly at them. "If it's getting boring I'll stop." I said hopeful.

Zack and Alicia both shook their heads. I sighed; I had no other choice but to maintain my story.

"I was sent to the local hospital. Edward's father was a doctor in the infirmary, and he cleaned and stitched my wound. I was persistent to find out how Edward had gotten to my side so fast, and not once did I let my guard down when I was arguing with him. But no matter how strong I was, he never caved in."

"After this Edward tried to stay away form me. He didn't want to get involved. I was invited to a campfire picnic at the Indian-Quileute reservation called La Push with some local kids, most of which I knew. When I was there, I got the impression that they had something against the Cullens. they hinted that the Cullens didn't go there but the way the said they're name's with disgust got me curious. I soon got talking with an old family friend of mine…Jacob Black. I flirted outrageously with him so he would tell me why the Cullens were not allowed there. He was telling me about all the historical stories of his kind, and more importantly, about the 'Cold Ones'. The Quileutes believed that a long time ago a large coven of 'Cold Ones' came and this triggered the appearance of werewolves on the reservation. He also told me that they did not hunt humans, but animals. So the coven made a treaty with the chief that they would not cross over the boundary line and that they would not bite a human. This got me thinking. I went home and did some research, until I found what I as looking for. The more i thought about it the more it made sense."

"Soon, Edward came to talk to me; "I'm tired of trying to stay away form you Bella,"… From that moment on we spent more time together, and when the time came when I had to go to Seattle, he drove me there…on the way I took guesses to what he could possible be.;" Bitten by a radioactive spider?" "No, and Kryptonite doesn't harm me either." He'd laugh. "Damn! I thought I had it here." We spent the whole ride just talking. Then the weekend came when I guessed and got it right…"

"I had driven to Port Angeles with my friends to help them shop for the school dance leaving the girls in a store, I told them I'd meet them in a café for dinner, and took a stroll to fill in the time. When walking, I was followed and soon cornered. At the last possible second a car came speeding into the alleyway, and who should be driving it but Edward himself. I got into the vehicle, and we drove to a restaurant. As you can both probably guess, I was a real danger magnet. Anyway, over dinner we talked, and on the ride home we talked some more; "What if i'm not the good guy, what if i'm the bad guy?" Edward would ask me, when the conversation took a turn down the street to figuring out what he was. This was when I guessed vampire, and I could tell by his expression that I had gotten it right. When he said that if I wanted not to speak to him and have nothing to do with him ever again that was fine. I said "why" and he responded, "aren't you scared of me?" and I replied, "no, why would i be. i know you won't hurt me."

"Sooner or later, Edward and I fell madly in love. And when the time came to meet his parents and the rest of his family I wasn't worried about the fact that they were vampires, no. I was worried that they wouldn't _LIKE_ me…weird huh? The same night I met his family; we went to a field to play 'Base Ball' or as you may know it 'Vampire Base Ball." We played, and played and laughed and played, until a coven of 3 vampires interrupted our game. We tried to cover up that I was human, but failed miserably when a cool breeze tousled my hair. From there on all we could do was use our brain…and run."

"I won't go into details, but basically Edward and I spent a few years together, and we battled through both the good times and bad side by side. I was only nineteen when he asked me to marry him. I kept on saying no, not wanting to end up like my mother; married young and then separated. However, the time came when I DID agree…with a few exceptions of my own." At this point I glanced up and smiled cheekily to Alicia- she giggled.

"On our wedding night, we slept together, and the very next day he changed me into a vampire…after the change, he left. It happened so suddenly that at first I thought it was a dream…a fake…a hallucination. But it wasn't. Little did I know, but when Edward had changed me I was pregnant with his child…well, children. I only found out myself, AFTER he walked out of my life." All this time I had been trying to stay calm. Trying to avoid saying the words that were about to come out of my mouth; "He's your father."

They just stared at me. Zack had his arms crossed over his broad chest and Alicia refused to meet my eye.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I heard my son's voice low and deadly.

"P-pardon?" my voice shook, my self control was slowly slipping.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" he roared, and I shrunk back.

"Zachary!!! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" I never called him by his full name, and this seemed to startle him a little. I always new he had inherited his father anger, but never, not once did he let it out on me.

"Zack," Alicia warned him, resting her hand on his arm, but he shook her off; "YOU KEPT IT FROM US ALL THIS TIME? Why?" he questioned.

I shook my head back and forth…_NO. _I thought.

"WHY?" he screamed.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" I yelled. "BECAUSE EVERY TIME I MENTION HIM MY HEART KEEPS ON BREAKING INTO A MILLION PIECES. EVERYDAY I SEE YOU AND ALICIA, AND YOU REMIND ME _SO_ MUCH OF THAT IT HURTS TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU." I sobbed. "But you're my world. Both of you. And I don't want to lose you like I lost him."

My eyes were filling up with tears, threatening to spill over but I knew they never would. My words seemed to have reached him because he never said anything to me.

I looked over at Alicia. "Alicia, baby, look at me please!" I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Mum?? I'm sorry?? But why should i have to be sorry. It was you who did it... Not me!! But there is just one thing I'd like to clear up… Are you still in love with him?" Alicia said.

Not wanting to disclose that piece of information, I changed the subject and said like the coward i am, "we should go now, the Cullen's are probably wondering where we are."

As i opened the door to the bedroom. i saw Edward leaning against the doorframe. _Oh my god, _I thought. _How long has he been there? How much does he know? What will the twin's reactions be?_

I took a deep breathasked him the question that was bugging me the most, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear the entire story of… 'us'. I followed you up here and was about to go into the room when i heard you talking. I anted to know what you were going to say, so i listened… How could you keep something like this from me? How could you have not told me once that i had fathered twins?" Edward queried.

"Now is not the time, Edward. We'll discuss it later, okay?" I replied. i quickly looked at the twins through the still open door, gauging their facial expressions.

Zack's was one of anger and hostility and Alicia's was one of sadness and pain.

When i looked to the bottom of the stairs, i saw the entire Cullen family standing there, looking confused and shocked.

_Great. _i thought to myself._ Now i have to confront them too. Just my lucky day, isn't it?_

**THE END…**

**Just jokes**! **U like that chapter…we tried to make it as interesting as possible.**

**There you go!!! sorry for not updating recently... we just began school and we got tons of homework!!! please review review review!!! and we will update soon... we have a new poll up so could u please vote in that... have you seen the casting for jessica and eric??? if not check out stephenie meyer's website for more info... and also breaking dawn is going o be the grand finale of the series!!!!! -tears drop- it is going to be released in the first week of august!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**BTW can anyone answer this riddle:**

**What is once in a minute, twice in a week and once on a year???**

**MWA XXOO**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO ALL!!**

**Thank you all for you'rse fantastic reviews! (KRISSY- I really wish you guys would be as enthusiastic for MY story…nudge, nudge…Hint, hint…)**

**We would like to wish ****FullMetal Alchemistress**** a very happy birthday! This chapter is dedicated to you…consider it like a minnie b'day present! We hope all you're wishes come true. HAPPY SWEET SIXTEENTH!!**

**The answer to our riddle is indeed the letter 'E'- yes like Edward. the people who got it correct were (drum roll please…);**

**oh-my-edward**

**kat34378**

**BookQn**

**EsmeCullen012**

**Duckie.X**

**gracefulwater**

**FangedLeaf**

**flamingo1325**

**pepper66**

**EC4me**

**Harry Potter to Edward Cullen**

**writer in hiding**

**PaulaS**

**Mrs.EdwardMasenCullen**

**Well, that riddle was easy, be expecting a HARDER one this time...**

**FullMetal Alchemistress**** this ones for you! Chapter 12:**

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed:

Even though most of the Cullen's knew about Zack and Alicia, they were still reasonably shocked. Not wanting to talk to them just yet, I hurried down the stairs and pushed pass them.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call my name from behind me but that just made me walk faster.

Suddenly I felt a firm, cool hand wrap around my wrist and turn me around around. Edward's face was barely inched form mine; "Not later. We need to talk about this now." He whispered. His cool breath caressed by face, and even though I WAS NOT in love with him, his scent still made me feel light headed.

"What exactly do you want to _talk _about?" I asked coolly. "how you married me, left me, got angry at me for something _I _didn't do? What edward?" My voice sounded more confident than I felt.

He moved away from me but still held onto by wrist. I knew I could l brake his grasp if I really wanted to, but I had no intention of doing so JUST yet.

"you could have told me!" he said his voice rising.

"Tell you? How on Earth did you expect me to tell you if 1- I had no clue where you were and 2- you left no contact source whatsoever?"

He opened his mouth and closed it looking smug.

"you didn't think about that did you?" I asked calmly. "OH NO! SMART OLD EDWARD KNOW IT ALL!"

At this moment Tanya walked into the room, Jane directly behind her Seeing the scene in front of them they stopped and watched.

"BELLA THEIR MY CHILDREN FOR GOD SAKE!" He screamed, and lowering his voice he added. "and you're my beautiful, smart, brave wife. Bella I lo-"

But I cut him off before he could say anymore; "was." I said.

"what?" he whispered.

"I _was _you're wife. Sure we didn't get a divorce but how do you expect me to still love you after you did to me? I don't belong to you Edward."

By now a little crowd had started to form. When I told him that I didn't love him, Edwards eyes glazed over and filled with tears. He looked heart broken, and if I didn't know better I would have felt sorry for him.

"What do you mean by WIFE?!" Tanya's said in a whiny voice. "Eddie don't tell me you've been keeping me from me all this time?" **(A/N what a stuck up little prick, huh?)**

He took shaky breath; "why do you still wear the ring?" he asked nodding to the wedding band on my right hand.

"Because it was the one thing you forgot to take, and back then I still loved you. But then when I started to realize you weren't going to come back, I gave up on love, and just wore the ring because it was too gorgeous to stay locked up in a jewelry box." I wasn't going to lie to him.

"So that's why she always wore that ring…it belonged to-to- to _HIM_." I heard Zack's whisper of disgust come from behind me.

I shook my head continuously back and forth; "I can't do this. I can't do this!" I began to hyperventilate. I don't know why but I was starting to get really flustered.

I looked down at Edwards hand around my wrist, and using both my strength and power I broke his grasp. As fast as I could I ran and fled from the room.

I kicked of my high heel shoes and increased my speed. I didn't know where I was going, but i would rather be any where than in that house.

I ran. And ran…and ran. My dress was getting caught on branches and was ripping. I knew if Alice saw my current state she would kill me.

Suddenly I broke out into a small clearing. I recognized it as the meadow that I had spent my time with Edward in. ..

I thought back to the incident in the house. Everyone's voices were ringing in my head.

_Do you love him?_

_Why didn't you tell us?_

_How could you not tell me once that I had fathered twins?_

"Argh!" I screamed out in anger, repressing a sob. I LIFTED MY HEAD TO THE SKY;"WHY ME?!"

"Why anyone else?" I jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.

I swiveled round and was met by _the _Statue of Adonis himself. Edward looked more like a god than ever.

In the sun his skin sparkled and shone like diamonds. On his face he had that crooked smile I oh so loved, and his amber hair fell softly into his left eye.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You asked why you…but why anyone else? Life doesn't always go in the right direction Bella. I should know."

"W-why did you come after me Edward?"

He sighed; "Bella I don't care what you say, but I love you. I _have _always loved you and I _will _always love you."

"Awww, how sweat!" I heard the sickly sweet voice come from the shadows.

I turned around and was met by two hard, blood red eyes.

"Jane?" I asked.

"Yes Bella dear, it's me." She stepped out of the shadows and into the daylight.

"Why are you here Jane?" Edward asked in a harsh voice.

"Don't you remember? Aro forced me to come and watch over you."

"Forced?" I asked confused.

"Yes Bella 'forced;. You didn't actually think that I _wanted_ to come here, let alone have to be _pretend _to be nice to _you_…its simple-I lied." She spat the last part, looking directly into my eyes.

"I knew something wasn't right." I muttered.

Jane threw her head back and laughed; "looks like you _can_ think properly…now. It's time to get rid of you."

"_What?_" now I was really puzzled. What was Jane going on about; _get RID of me?_

"Aro does not want the world to know that Vampires can re-produce. If someone were to find out, I can only imagine what the result would be. Therefore I was told to kill your children, but I knew I couldn't do that with out doing away with YOU first."

"huh." I said bewildered. "Now what?"

……………………………………

**There you go…chapter 12. We hope you liked it.**

**Please Review- No fire.**

**xoxo**

**Krissy here-**

**I'm seriously considering threatening you guys…ok, if u don't read MY story chapter 13 isn't getting posted…**

…

…

…

…

**NAH IM NOT THAT MEAN. But please, if u DO read my story, remember to review telling me you read it and what u though.**

**Thanks a heap- I owe you guys one! ;) (u all know u love me…)**

**OH AND HERE'S UR RIDDLE: What is so fragile that when you speak you break it? (its pretty easy...)**


	13. Somethings wrong

Hey to all

**Hey to all! No this is **_**not**_** an author's note; we have actually UPDATED (Krissy- I know hard to believe huh?). **

**Yay for us!**

**We are so so so so SO, sorry that we haven't updated for while, or to be exact Almost two months. We have just been so busy at school with assignments and study for tests, you know first term back and all, and we haven't been able to find any spare time to write some more of Catching up with memories'. By now you probably all hate us, but this coming Friday we're on two week school holiday so hopefully we'll make it up to you then.**

**For now though, this is chapter 13. It goes back to the Cullen's house just before Bella runs away and it set from Zack point of view. Also, a bit of Alice's POV in it too.**

**Enjoy!**

**A very sorry Krissy and Gabby…******

Chapter 13: Something's wrong…

ZACK'S POV:

_How could she possibly have kept it from us all this time?_ The thought had come from Alicia who was standing next to me. I turned to face her and she seemed to sense my glance as she looked up. Tears were streaming slowly down her cheeks and her breath came in quiet, hysterical gasps.

She was the strongest out of the two of us. No matter what was happening or how bad the situation was she would stay quiet and keep her thoughts to herself, where as I almost always erupted in anger. I didn't know how she could stand it; all those confused thoughts racing through her mind. I knew that even though she was keeping to herself her heart was silently breaking into to two.

Our own mother had lied to us. All our lives we had wondered who our father was and all we got in return was the simple explanation that he left my mother, not knowing she was pregnant. But now, over the period of 24 hours our lives have changed.

"Why do you still wear the ring?" My _father's _softvoice cut into my thoughts and I instantly snapped to attention at the question he had asked.

"Because it was the one thing you forgot to take," mum started, "and back then I still loved you. But then when I started to realize you weren't going to come back, I gave up on love, and just wore the ring because it was too gorgeous to stay locked up in a jewelry box."

Suddenly some of the thoughts in my mind seemed to have joined together like a puzzle…one that I had just solved: "So that's why she always wore that ring…it belonged to-to- to _HIM_." I said in a disgusted whisper.

I heard Alicia sigh in annoyance beside me and I saw mum's eyes flicker in my direction slightly. I crowd of curious wedding guests was starting to form.

Bella shook her head continuously back and forth; "I can't do this. I can't do this!" she sounded flustered and began to hyperventilate.

She looked down at Edwards hand around her wrist, and concentrated hard. Using both her strength and power she broke his grasp and turning on her heel she fled from the room as fast as she could.

For a moment Edward looked confused and disorientated but her quickly regained his composure and ran out the door after our mother. I took a step after him but before I could follow Edward out the door, I felt soft hand on my arm and when I looked down I saw my sister smiling softly up at me. Alicia shook her head slightly, silently telling me not to chase after them.

I looked up at the people surrounding us. The Cullen's all had a solemn expression on their faces (except Rosalie who looked like she was about to burst with anger) and the guests one of confusion. But the person who caught my eye as the strawberry blond. What was her name…Tanya? Yes that was it.

The expression on her face was unforgettable; one of anger, confusion, jealousy and sadness all as one. I felt a laugh rising up in my chest but I simply dismissed it as a weird sounding cough.

At the loud sound all the eyes in the room turned to me but I just shrugged indifferently and looked away.

"it's not fair! I've had to wait all these years to get Edward and now that- that_ freak _comes along and takes him away from me! What did Eddie mean by _wife?_ ! I mean who does she think she is?"

I looked up and angrily replied; "that _freak _would be my mother."

Just as Alice said; "You just don't get it do you Tanya?!"

Tanya's head snapped up and she turned to glare at Alice; "What do you mean by _I don't get it?_" she asked sounding half angry and half confused.

Alice laughed but it wasn't her usual light hearted chuckle. No, this laugh sounded…well, it didn't sound like Alice.

"Exactly that!" she said shaking her head; "You fail to see the most obvious clue."

"Al…" Jasper whispered in a warning tone but Alice didn't even bother acknowledging him and continued talking to Tanya.

"Edward. Doesn't. Love. You." She said plainly; "he never has and never will. All these years we've had to put up with you and now I've had enough. I don't know what happened between Edward and Bella but I _swear _I will fix it! They are each others match in every way, where as you Tanya? You mean nothing to him." **(A/N GO ALICE!) **Tanya's eyes flashed in anger. I hadn't known Alice for very long but by first impression I knew she wasn't one to get angry. And now looking at the expressions on the Cullen's faces, I knew my 'first impression' was indeed correct.

Tanya's fists were clenched in anger and her eyes were dark; "Why you little annoying-" she began but got cut off by a gasp of pain which had come from Alice.

Everyone turned to look at the little pixie girl, only to find her holding her head in pain and swaying slightly.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked softly.

Suddenly she staggered and fell forward, falling to the floor.

"Alice!" Alicia's panicked cry came from beside me and knowing what each other was thinking we both ran to Alice's side.

The whole Cullen family was gathered around her; even Rosalie seemed more concerned about her sister than her own _wedding. _Jasper was cradling Alice's head and was smoothing out her short spiky hair, Esme stood in shock- her hands over her mouth, Emmett's usual smiling face was grim and Carlisle, calm as ever was checking Alice for any signs of injury.

Alicia knelt down beside her and took her hand. Over the past two days or so Alice had taken a liking to my sister and my sister to her and like my mother and Alice, they had become good friends.

Alice's eyes were open, glazed over and staring at the ceiling. She was shaking slightly and event though she was physically in the same room as us, she consciously didn't seem to be there.

ALICE'S POV:

A sudden throbbing exploded in my head and I stumbled forward- falling towards the ground.

The pain was horrible; so over powering that I could scarcely breathe let alone talk. An abrupt vision entered my mind; of Edward and Bella in their meadow with …Jane?

She appeared to be talking to Bella and little by little was getting closer to her.

Jane crouched down low and her eyes visibly darkened- ready to attack.

This wasn't good, something was about to go horribly wrong.

But was confused me was the pain I was feeling whilst having this vision. Never have I felt such soreness. It was so intense that it blocked out any of my other senses, but the only person I knew to be able to cause this much pain was…wait. Was the person who had been staying with us over the past 16 years. Was the person who since meeting Bella has hated her and started planning her death. Was a person whom I do not get along with…it all led back to the one person.

Jane.

ZACK'S POV: 

"Alice? Alice can you hear me?" Carlisle asked softly. Alice's eye brow creased and her mouth moved as if she wanted to say something but no sound came out.

"Alice, what's wrong? What can you see?"

"Jane." She choked and we all jumped back in surprise. "Jane. Ed-Edward and Bella in d-an-danger." She breathing was coming in uneven sobs and she was writhing around in pain, although wasn't screaming out.

"Alice, where are they? Can you tell me where they are?" although Carlisle appeared calm, his voice gave him away; tinted with the slightest hint of confusion.

"Ah!" Alice screamed out in pain; "In the meadow. _Their _meadow." She gasped.

"Alice what meadow? Where?!" but she had already been swept away by the intensity of the pain- no longer able to answer any more questions.

Carlisle sighed; "Emmett go fetch me a pillow and some blankets for Alice. We need to make her as comfortable as possible." Emmett nodded once and left to do what he was told. When he was gone an instant murmuring broke through the wedding guests surrounding us, growing louder by the minute.

"Some wedding this is turning out to be." I scoffed which earned me a slap on the arm from Alicia but it merely made me grin.

Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were huddled in a small group talking quietly and Alicia and I were standing by ourselves.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to make our _own _conversation." I said looking down at my sister, but when I saw her she wasn't looking at me.

Her green eyes were narrowed at the opposite wall and she had an all too familiar calculating look on her face and when she was like this I knew not to interrupt.

Time passed and Emmett soon came back with some blankets and pillows for Alice.

As the Cullen family were wrapping Alice tightly in a cover Alicia's head snapped up.

"I know where they are." She said and all the Cullen's stopped working to listen.

"What?" I asked.

"Mum mentioned the meadow to me once before- I know where it is, where they are, and something's wrong…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well here u have it- chapter 13.**

**It took as a while but we finally got there in the end.**

**Please review! (Even if it's just to tell us how much u hate us at the moment D)**

**Much love,**

**G & K. **


	14. Mental games

RECAP "Aro does not want the world to know that Vampires can re-produce

**We are so sorry it took so long to update! **

**Trust us when we say we've had this chapter planned for a while, but we've just been really busy at school, as we're sure many of u would understand…**

**Without further to do, here's chapter 14 (finally…). Enjoy!**

Chapter 14:Mental games

_RECAP "Aro does not want the world to know that Vampires can re-produce. If someone were to find out, I can only imagine what the result would be. Therefore I was told to kill your children, but I knew I couldn't do that with out doing away with YOU first." _

"_Huh." I said bewildered. "Now what?" _

Slowly Jane sunk into a low crouch and little by little she began to circle us. I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths hoping to calm my nerves and dim the confusion that now clouded my mind. I needed to find a way out of this…but how?

Unwillingly I opened my eyes and to my utter dismay Jane had only gotten closer to Edward and I.

Her mouth lazily twisted into a wicked grin as her eyes traveled from me to Edward and back again.

Suddenly she stopped moving and straightened.

"You know what?" she pondered in that sickly sweat voice; "Bella dear I think I'll make you suffer a little…after al you know how much I like to play my food." She purred the last part her eyes locked on Edward.

I mildly registered Edward wrap his arm protectively around my waist and pull me behind him blocking me from Jane's glance, but the rest my mind was in shock as I realized that her aim was to kill the one man I had ever loved right before my eyes.

"No!" I whispered. This couldn't be happening.

In a fast blur she was standing directly in front of us and I had to peer over Edward's shoulder to see what she was doing. She immediately began to circle him but with every step Jane took, Edward took one as well, making sure I was behind him at all times.

"No." I muttered again shaking my head. I could sense Jane gathering her energy. "No. No. No." my head snapped up and my eyes narrowed- I knew what I had to do.

At the last second I threw myself in front of Edward; "NO!" I screamed. I emptied my mind and focused only on the task at hand.

As Jane's power came spinning towards us I quickly reflected it so it hit her instead of us. But it rebounded with such force that I was pushed back into Edward's hard chest and we both tumbled to the ground.

We landed on the meadows cool grassy surface, our legs entangled. Edward was lying on top of me, his head in the crook of my neck; breathing deeply. I distinctly heard Jane scream and I tried to sit up. He felt me stir and lifted his head to look into my eyes.

To this day his sweat scent still made me disorientated and although we were equal, vampire and vampire, I still felt bare under his gaze.

His eyes held so much emotion that it almost hurt to look into them; confusion, pain, sadness, anger and something I could not identify…love? Possibly…only time would tell.

"Bella…" he murmured my name softly. I was half aware of the fact that we were leaning into each other, but before our lips could touch three things happened simultaneously.

A group of people crashed through the trees and into the clearing,

Jane let out a blood curdling scream

And a hot searing pain shot through my temples making me gasp loudly and clutch my head in pain.

I felt Edward cautiously pull himself away from me and stand up before he swooped down and in one fluid motion gently pulled me into his arms, holding me bridal style.

Instinctively I buried my head into his chest, whimpering slightly as a another stab hit my temple.

I heard Jane scream again and the pain in my head only intensified making scream along with her. Her power was too strong and it was pushing at my conscious barriers. Even amidst her pain Jane was _still _trying to torture Edward an I. if I did not remain strong soon we would both get hurt…

"P-Put me down." I breathed softly to Edward.

"Bella you ca-"but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"-Put me down. "I said again, this time with a little more strength.

He did as I had asked to, but as soon as my feet touched the floor I regretted ever asking him to let go of me.

The world seemed to spin circles around me and the ground blurred under my feet. I felt my knees give way beneath me and I distinctly heard a familiar voice call my name, but it was too late, I was slipping under. The black water was pulling me under its surface, but before I could disappear completely I felt two strong arms wrap around my torso and I heard my son's voice at my ear.

"Mum can you hear me?" he asked, his voice strained.

When I didn't respond he tried again, but as much as I tried I couldn't answer him.

"Mum, please!" he pleaded. "Please…" he whispered. I could feel his body begin to shake slightly with silent sobs and I wanted to tell him that everything was ok but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

I felt Zack lower me onto the forest floor and ten take my hand.

Off in the distance I heard Alicia call my name in an anguished cry and I tried to open my eyes.

I sensed her at my side as she took my hand and gently held it to her cheek.

I was swimming hard against the black water, trying to stay above its surface. Using all the strength I could muster I opened my eyes. For a moment all was black but before my mind could even register the fact that I couldn't see, my vision was restored.

They weren't looking at me, no. instead they were looking at each other, grim faced. Tears were streaming down heir cheeks and I leisurely wiped them away with my shaking hands.

They were staring down at me in awe and I tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

Jane screamed again and I gasped loudly as I felt another painful tug on my mental barriers.

I needed to stop her, but gain I was met by the same question; How?

Unexpected, a weakness appeared in Jane's mind. This was my opportunity.

Taking the chance I plunged further into her mind, making her experience the utmost pain; torturing her, using her own power against her.

And then nothing…the pain, the screaming- it had stopped.

EDWARD'S POV:

I watched as my son ran up to Bella and pulled her into his arms, whispering frantically, his whole heart and mind full of dread.

How I longed to go to her, to stand by her side and hold her close, but no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.

As I watched my angel scream in pain, a flash of old memories played across my mind.

Tyler's van spinning towards Bella in the school car park.

James hunting and attacking her.

The look of shock on Bella's face when Jasper had lunged for her at her birthday party.

But the one that stood out the most out of all of them was the one I have tried countless times to forget; that fateful day when I left…when I left for the second time, the only good thing that ever happened to me. Bella.

Oh how I have missed her, and now sixteen years later she shows up again…

I shook my head and looked back towards her only to find her daughter, _our _daughter, by her side and holding her hand.

"I love you my angel." I whispered. "And I swear I will do everything in my power to win back your trust." My voice shook slightly, with sadness or anger I did not know.

I couldn't help but think that what had happened just now was my fault. If I hadn't tried to kill myself, Jane would have never been sent to watch over me and Bella wouldn't be in any danger…but unfortunately It had already happened and I had no such power to change the past.

Suddenly Jane stopped screaming and as I looked over at Bella she seemed to relax. Her eyes were now open as she tried to sit up.

Cautiously, I walked towards Jane and slowly crouched beside her.

She was staring wild eyed up at me and when I placed my hand on her shoulder she flinched slightly.

"Jane?" I asked.

Never taking her eyes off me she sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, looking more like a lost child than ever. Her gaze quickly panned the meadow curiously until finally her eyes came to meet mine.

"Jane?" I asked again.

She rubbed her head as she seemed to be concentrating on something; "W-Where am i?" she questioned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh, cliffy!**

**We hope u guys enjoyed that, we tried to make it an interesting update given that we haven't update for a while… ;)**

**REVIEW!! **

**K & G**


End file.
